height
by stellaruuuin
Summary: ー NCT. Taeyong tidak suka Ten bertambah tinggi, apalagi lebih darinya. [tentae]


**Warning : Top!Ten, using 'Ten' name instead of 'Chittaphon', taller!Ten ( _though, still, he's still cute as hell_ )**

* * *

"Perasaanku saja atau kau bertambah tinggi, Ten?"

Pemuda berkewarganegaraan Thailand dengan rambut hitam legam dengan tatapan tajam dan intens itu menoleh kearah kiri, dapat Ten lihat sosok Taeyong dengan mata yang kelelahan dan sweater hitam bertengger, sedikit memperlihatkan kulit lehernya yang pucat.

Sesegera mungkin yang lebih muda membasuh tangannya agar tidak membuat Taeyong menunggu, memutar balik keran lalu berjalan kerah pemuda Lee itu, tersenyum tipis yang sedikit banyak justru terlihat seperti seringai.

Setelah Ten pikir-pikir, _ya_ , mungkin kini ia sedikit, atau mungkin sudah lebih tinggi dari Taeyong?

Memang _hyung_ mungilnya itu tidak terlalu tinggi dari awal― namun tetap saja; mungkin karena jadwal mereka yang kini lumayan terpisah dan bertemu sekedar bertukar sapa dan senyum membuat Ten tak terlalu menyadari hal itu.

"Oh, ya?" Ten bersender ke dinding yang dingin, tepat di sebelah pemuda lain dengan rambut berwarna _light cherry pink_ , melipat kedua tangannya dan memainkan kakinya sedikit.

Ia berusaha memecah suasana, "Mungkin _hyung_ yang terlalu kecil," imbuhnya seenaknya.

Bila Taeyong tidak terlalu lelah sekarang, bisa ia pastikan ia akan menendang kaki anak itu sekarang juga.

Masalahnya, _leader_ dari NCT127 itu lumayan merasa berang pada kakinya yang pegal, gerakan pasca _bridge_ di lagu titel di _3rd mini album_ mereka benar-benar menguras energi.

"Sudah berani kurang ajar, Ten sayang?" Taeyong sedikit mencibir, kemudian mencubit pinggang Ten sehingga lawan bicaranya sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku merindukanmu, bocah," ucap Taeyong sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mengabaikan rasa panas yang ada di kedua pipinya sekarang.

Ten berhenti berpura-pura sakit, memandangi Taeyong sesaat kemudian menggantinya dengan tatapan teduh dan kekehan pelan, membuat Taeyong lantas menoleh dan menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan hanya untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Mengapa kau tertawa, eh? Berisik, anggap saja aku tak pernah berkata seperti itu―"

"Aku juga merindukan _hyung_ , kok..."

Pemuda dengan bakat menari luar biasa itu menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tak gatal, sedikit canggung untuk mengatakannya, yang dimana membuat Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan penuh pikiran yang tak mungkin dapat Ten baca.

"Maksudku, _ya_..." Ten sedikit meringis, tidak menemukan kata maupun frasa yang cocok untuk dapat ia ucapkan pada yang lebih tua.

Ia sedikit menggeram, sampai ia dapat merasakan tangan yang kurus dan dingin merengkuh lengannya, seenaknya masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Secara pribadi, Taeyong benar-benar merasa hangat sekarang.

 _Ah, kapan terakhir kali Taeyong dapat memeluk Chittaphon-nya seperti ini?_ Memikirkannya saja membuat Taeyong semakin yakin pipinya lumayan merah sekarang.

Biarlah. Toh dengan posisi seperti ini sekarang, wajahnya takkan terlihat oleh Ten, bukan?

Taeyong melirih sedikit, kulitnya juga sedikit meremang ketika tangan Ten mengusap punggungnya lembut, "Meski lebih tinggi sekarang, kau memang anak kecil, ya,"

"Hei, _hyung_ ―" Sebelum Ten sempat protes, Taeyong menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit, mencium pipi Ten dan tertawa dengan sangat pelan, menatap pemuda itu dengan hangat dan lembut.

"Jangan bertumbuh terlalu cepat. Kembalikan Ten-ku yang imut! Kenapa kau jadi sangat keren begini, sekarang?"

"Apalagi saat acara _Hit The Stage_ waktu itu! _God_ , aku tidak mengenalmu, kau tahu," Jemari lentik Taeyong mengelus bahu Ten, dari bawah, menurun layaknya berjalan dan terjatuh di dadanya.

Ten tertawa kecil dengan senyum khasnya yang hangat dan mendebarkan, Taeyong berharap dalam jarak sedekat ini Ten tetap tidak akan merasakan detak jantungnya yang lumayan cepat.

(―seakan nyaris jatuh saja.)

"Namun _hyung_ juga menari tak kalah... _menggila dan panas_ ,"

Pemuda asal Bangkok ini menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Taeyong, merasakan _milk strawberry fragnance_ di seluk beluk tengkuk yang lebih tua, apakah sentuhannya seintens itu sampai Taeyong mengeratkan tangannya di lipatan baju Ten?

"Karena itu sedikit aneh mendengar kau memujiku begitu,"

Mungkin dengan ia yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Taeyong sekarang, _oh_ , ayolah!

 _Apa salahnya Ten bersenang-senang sedikit?_ Ia menarik pinggang Taeyong akan lebih mendekat lagi sehingga wajah keduanya juga hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat Taeyong- _hyung_ menari di depanku,

Kini giliran tangan Ten yang menjalar ke pucuk rambut merah muda manis di hadapannya, memainkan jari-jarinya diantara surai lembut itu, indra penciumannya merasa adiksi kuat bila ia terus menerus berdekatan dengan Taeyong seperti ini.

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu, _hyung_ ,"

Taeyong tertawa pelan, bahkan dengan mengeluarkan ekspresi bahagia saja sudah berhasil membuat Ten merasa sangat tenang, kalau boleh ia ingin sekali, semalam saja, seperti ini, bersama Lee Taeyong- _nya._

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku agresif sekarang, _hyung_ , kau; atau tubuhmu,"

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Taeyong dimana Ten dirasa lebih vokal daripada biasanya, maksud Taeyong, anak ini memang cerewet sedari dulu, namu ia tak tahu _dongsaeng_ -nya ini dapat menyalurkan perasaannya dalam kata-kata seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau cintaku saja? _Damn_ , darimana kau belajar semua ini, Ten?" canda Taeyong sembari tersenyum curiga.

Ia tak masalah dengan Ten yang seperti ini, sebenarnya. Namun, _hei_ , apa yang anak itu makan atau perbuat sampai bisa melebihi tingginya sekarang ini, hm?

Seakan memutar balik, Taeyong jadi mengingat ketika Ten mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudahnya, apalagi sekarang ketika tubuh pemuda itu sudah lebih tinggi darinya?

" _Hyung_ berkata seperti itu ketika disisi lain kau berdebar," lirih Ten, dengan nada yang pura-pura digetirkan.

"Jangan kira aku tak bisa mendengar detak jantungmu itu, Taeyong- _hyung_ ," Menunggu beberapa detik saja dan nada bicara Ten sudah kembali iseng.

"Aku belum makan, Chittaphon- _ssi_..." Taeyong memuat mata dengan malas, mendengus karena kesal dengan Ten yang ternyata menangkap basah kala dirinya semakin merona merah sekarang.

"Lebih baik kau temani aku sekarang, bagaimana?"

Ten berdecak sedikit, mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu sempit yang lebih tua dan menatap Taeyong tidak percaya.

"Sungguh? _Hyung_! Ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam dan jadwalmu penuh, bukan, hari ini?" cerca Ten kesal, sifatnya yang cerewet kembali lagi, dan Ten bertambah gemas ketika Taeyong hanya tertawa lemah tanpa dosa.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Ten mengangkat badan kecil Taeyong dengan mudahnya, yang tetap saja mengagetkan empunya sehingga berhasil membuat Taeyong memekik kecil.

" _H-Hei, hei, hei―_ Turunkan aku, Ten! Ini sudah malam, tahu! Kalau ada yang mendadak keluar dari kamar lalu melihat bagaimana?!" bisik Taeyong panik.

Meski begitu tetap saja ia takut bila jatuh terantuk, sehingga ia hanya mengeratkan tangannya di bahu Ten.

Ten menyeringai kecil, "Kalau begitu, jangan berisik, Taeyong _ie_ ~"

Dimana panggilan tak sopannya itu membuat Taeyong sedikit memajukan bibir pucatnya, sehingga Ten harus menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya di tempat, "Atau _kumakan_ ,"

"Apa―" _Sok polos_.

"Kau mengerti, Taeyong _ie_ ," _Menyeringai lagi._

"... uh, terserahmu saja, Chittaphon," _Sudah pasrah._

"Ehehe!" _Kata puas tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana Ten merasa senang sekarang. Taeyong hanya berusaha mengingat apakah benar besok ia tak ada jadwal yang memaksanya menggunakan kaki besok._

 _Omong-omong, apa lebih tinggi mejadi faktor lebih kasar di ranjang? Taeyong untuk sesaat membulatkan matanya._

* * *

 _ **End**_.

* * *

Apasih ini bejat benar. Ada yang suka Top!Ten selain saya? L o l-


End file.
